The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting electrical and/or electronic components, particularly, components with significant power dissipation which operate at high superimposed potential in applications where high packaging density is required as in mobile installations.
Often it is necessary to cool individual components or complete circuit arrangements operating with high power dissipation densities and at superimposed high voltage potential so as to remove the resulting heat in order to protect the components against destruction due to overheating. For this purpose, the components or a complete circuit arrangement may be embedded, for example, completely into potting material. The drawback of this, however, is the poor heat conductivity of conventional potting materials so that the power density is limited. Moreover, the formation of cracks in the potting material may lead to accelerating deterioration via loss of heat conduction and corona events and ultimatedly to catastrohpic failure of the equipment. Additionally, completely embedded components, because potting materials shrink during curing process or due to temperature changes, are often subject to excessive mechanical stresses.
A second technique for removal of dissipated power is to arrange the components in a closed system in an insulating oil or to subject them to gas cooling. This requires elaborate and often heavy housing structures and special filling procedures.